


Danganronpa: Hideaway at the Spire

by LilTom956



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, N/A (for now) - Freeform, Rating might go up?, mature for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTom956/pseuds/LilTom956
Summary: Like most of my fanfictions, this will probably go down the gutter of school getting in the way and me forgetting about it. However, when I have an idea, I usually try to put it in motion. So, here we go.Seventeen students emerge from an unknown time asleep and a walking television begins to tell students that they're in a fun game of death and deception. You get the picture. However, for Katsurou Noboru, this is no game. For him, his honor lies within the law, and he will not stop until the perpetrator behind this killing game! However, the mastermind is the only one who knows the way out of the sticky situation they are in, so he will need to think quick, act smart, and interrogate his fellow students until he gets an answer!





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Sunshine Isn't Always Free.

“Model number… 37359, right?” The confused intern asked, walking with a strict looking businessman.

“Indeed. The potential pride and joy of this company revolves around such a magnificent being. Self-aware, able to learn like a normal human, and they even look like a person. Unfortunately, the company’s funding went down the drain during our off-period.”

“Ah, right! Today’s the day! I’ve been hearing about it around the break room… Must be a pretty big deal to unveil something that big, right?” The intern asked, interested about the unveiling of the humanoid robot. “I mean it can blend in with a crowd, and even act like a person! Do you think that the military would want to weaponize it?”

“Don’t be silly, Miss Etsuko. We wouldn’t want to sell such valuable technology… yet. We need to develop more efficient models, since this first one is a bit… expressive.” He exclaims, as they make it to a locked door. “Ah, we’ve made it. Well, it’s about time that you saw #373 for yourself, they really liked your application as a maintenance worker.” He say, unlocking the door with a keycard.

The sound of a computer is heard revving up, as a humanoid figure gets out of a bed. “...Father, Mother! It is good to see you!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“...and thank you for watching our informative video on your new daily life, your headmaster will open your pod shortly..!”

{ What… what was that? }

A loud alarm was heard ringing in the ears of the student waking up as he fell forward onto the floor.

{ G-Gah! }

. . .

{ Where… am I? More importantly, what is going on? }

He saw all of the pods around him, which had timers the sides of them. They were each due for five minutes from now.

{ Right… I feel like I’ll keep forgetting if I don’t remind myself of what happened before… }

The scene around him turns dark as he begins to trace his thoughts.

“Indeed, I am Katsurou Noboru..! I was minding my business, helping my mom at the diner… when dad burst into the diner practically screaming that ‘his son was one of the greats’. Of course, I was confused… so I asked him what he meant. He showed me something that children dream of… a letter with the Hope’s Peak insignia. I quickly opened the letter, looking through it, and it showed me my talent… what I loved doing the most whether it was day or night. Stopping crime, of course! I was accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Police Officer!”

The scene returned to normal after his inner monologue, realizing that he was just talking to himself for three minutes. “R-Right, I’m still alone. And here. I reckon that I can find out where to go if I look around here…”

Investigate!

{ Would it be… on this desk? Y/N}

Y!

{ … damn, it’s just a stick of gum. Who knows how long it’s been sitting there? }

{ Would it be… under the trash can in the corner? Y/N }

Y!

… … …

{ A… key? Oh, it must be for that door! Wait… I just realized… this place has a strange design… }

Katsurou was right, there were windows that appeared to be closed. The button next to them appears to be disabled. The room itself was oval-shaped, with sixteen other pods besides Kat’s own. He rushed to unlock the door and look around the place further. What he saw stunned him beyond words.  
The outside of the room showcased what almost looked like some sort of sci-fi design incorporated into a mall you would see in the United States. It was definitely spacious, if not breathtaking.

“H-Holy shit, this place looks like a rich person’s fantasy…”

Suddenly, beeping was heard from the inside of the room as the others emerged from the pods.

“G-Gah!” He said, startled. Out of instinct, he ran off into an area further away from the room that he started in. There appeared to be a door to his right labeled ‘Atrium’. On the side of that was a crudely made sign, saying ‘Meet & Greet in here!’. Kat decided to investigate the inside of this area, unbeknownst to what would be inside…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Each of the students, with the exception of two mysterious looking twins, appeared to panic. A small looking boy with reddish-pink hair yelled for everybody to shut up, as he began to try and assess what could have happened.

Prologue continued in part 2.

(Author’s note: I’m almost done with the cast of this one, but I wanted to at least reveal the protag and some cryptic lore for something else beforehand.)


	2. Prologue [Part 2]

{Will type this up once I finish the last three characters.}


End file.
